¿Niñeras? Debe ser una broma
by BGQueen
Summary: Kendall y Carlos acaban de meterse en el peor error de su vida, todo por querer ser amables. Sería una día muy largo y una noche todavía más larga, nunca creyeron que cuidar a un niño fuera tan... doloroso. Mal summary. Pero vale la pena que lo lean, en serio. Un poco de Ooc de todos los personajes, pero nada muy drástico.
1. Chapter 1

~~He aquí un fic más, este es más que nada por puro gozo y diversión ya que no habrá ningún tema serio o subido de tono. Pero de que habrá algo de romance, lo habrá. Eso se los prometo.

Su autora se los agradece, que lo lean y todo eso. Gracias.

Big Time Rush, la serie y la banda, no me pertenecen, ojala fuera lo contrarió pero ni modo. Jajaja, disfruten leer esto~~

-Carlos, por favor dime que sabes qué hacer ahora…- susurro con miedo, mirando al pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando y gritando tanto como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitían.  
-Bueno… no sé… yo… Kendall, creo que tiene hambre o sueño, no lo sé- respondió mirando al rubio fijamente, su cuerpo estaba temblando un poco y sus hombros muy tensos.  
Todo había empezado mal desde el inicio de ese día. Los cuatro mejores amigos habían ido a Rocque Records como siempre que tenían una nueva canción que grabar o practicar, todo era perfectamente normal. Una rutina diaria y monótona. Habían grabado un par de horas y bailado otras, habían ensayado para sus entrevistas futuras y jugado un poco entre ellos y con Gustavo. Había sido un día relativamente normal, a excepción claro de la misteriosa desaparición de Kelly, a los cuatro les tomo un poco de tiempo saber que aquella amable y morena mujer no estaba ahí y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba cerca no dudaron en preguntarle a su productor donde estaba, y es que la verdad los asustaba un poco el estar ahí solos con el hombre ya que Kelly resultaba ser la mediadora cuando había un problema, salvándoles el pellejo más de una vez.

******FLASHBACK******

-¿Dónde está Kelly?- preguntó James mirando a todos lados confundido, luego dirigió su mirada a los otros tres chicos junto a él y por último a Gustavo que parecía ignorarlos fuera de la cabina, muy ocupado hablando de quién sabe qué cosa con el otro hombre que parecía decirle lo bueno que había resultado la canción.  
-No lo sé, no la he visto andar por aquí, ¿y ustedes chicos?- cuestionó Logan mirado a Carlos y Kendall mientras pegaba un poco más su cuerpo al de James, ambos llevaban un buen rato portándose así de extraños entre ellos. Acercándose y rozando sus cuerpo discretamente pero más seguido y con más confianza, obviamente eso no había pasado por alto a sus otros dos mejores amigos, y aún así habían decidido no mencionar nada hasta que James y Logan estuvieran listos para comentarlo o, al menos, decirles que tenían una relación. Kendall seguro les agradecería sinceramente ese detalle de honestidad y confianza.  
-No, no la he visto- comentó secamente Kendall, mirado la cercanía de los otros dos. No es que estuviera en contra de dicha relación, él sólo quería la felicidad de sus amigos, pero si le molestaba que le ocultaran algo tan importante, además: ¡todos eran mejores amigos! Tenía derecho de estar molesto.  
Carlos pensó algo mientras murmuraba palabras al azar, a él no se le hacía raro que James y Logan estuvieran juntos, ambos le habían confesado a Carlos lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya hace mucho tiempo y que ambos habían decidido darse una oportunidad, ¿por qué no? Los dos se querían con locura y sabían que nada de eso era un juego. Que la relación iba en serio. Aunque por alguna razón habían preferido mantener un perfil bajo, el latino no lo entendía aún. Claro, a él le encantaba mostrarle a Kendall cuanto lo amaba, todos los días frete a quién fuera que los estuviera viendo, y el rubio parecía estar cómodo con eso. No entendía porque aquellos dos preferían mantenerlo en secreto pero tampoco iba a reclamarles nada, era su vida y su relación. Esas cosas sólo les incumbían a ellos, y el día que lo hicieran público seguro Kendall y él estaría allí para apoyarlos en cada una de las decisiones que tomarán. Eso era algo que Carlos podía asegurarles sin miedo a equivocarse.  
Gustavo le hizo una seña al hombre que le hablaba entusiasmado de quién sabe qué cosa para que guardará silencio un momento, volvió su mirada a los chicos y encendió el micrófono con su típica expresión de ira contenida. Por inercia y sentido común los cuatro adolescentes retrocedieron un paso, abrazándose mutuamente.  
-Ya viene Kelly, perros. Fue a resolver no sé qué de su vida personal, ¡ja! Cómo si algo así me importará a mí, al gran Gustavo Rocque, una persona sumamente importante que tiene mejores cosas que…  
Y el micrófono se apagó y Gustavo quedó mudo al ver a la mujer molesta postrada frente a él. Había hablado de más y eso le iba a costar caro. Los cuatro muchachos vieron como Kelly se ponía a gritar furiosa y moviendo sus brazos, Gustavo sólo permanecía quieto y respondía sólo las veces que Kelly lo miraba, esperando una respuesta, y el otro hombre en la cabina sólo carraspeaba tratando de llamar la atención para que vieran que seguía ahí, sin entender nada de lo que los otros dos discutían.  
-¿Va a golpearlo?- preguntó James alejándose un poco del grupo, acomodando su cabello.  
-No… no creo… tal vez, seguro que al menos lo abofetea- respondió Logan sin dejar de mirarlos, regresando a su lugar junto a James. El más alto sonrió cómplice y se apegó más al delgado y más bajo cuerpo de su supuesta pareja secreta.  
-Le dejará una marca…- murmuro Kendall sin dejar de ver a los dos adultos. Había decidido ignorar la cercanía de sus otros dos amigos. Mejor así, pensó, no quería pelear con ninguno.  
-Deberíamos ayudarlo, es decir… pobre Gustavo- dijo Carlos mirando a Kelly, jadeo asustado y se escondió detrás de Kendall, el rubio sólo río entre dientes y negó con su cabeza enternecido-, Kelly da mucho miedo.  
Y dicho y hecho la mujer paro de gritar y dirigió su mirada a los cuatro adolescentes, éstos una vez más tuvieron que retroceder asustados. Kelly suavizo su expresión y sonrió mucho más tranquila, ya había sacado todo su estrés con el culpable del mismo y se sentía mucho mejor. Dejó a Gustavo solo y entro a la cabina con una sonrisa amigable y alguien pequeño colgado de su cintura.  
-Hola chicos, quería pedirles un favor… uno muy grande, ustedes podrían… ¿podrían cuidar a mi sobrinito Trevor? -preguntó en un tono demasiado entusiasta y amigable, totalmente diferente a lo que habían visto tan sólo segundos atrás.  
-¿Cuidarlo? –repitieron los cuatro sorprendidos.  
-Si, miren: Gustavo y yo tenemos planeada una sesión especial para James y Logan, una entrevista para ambos que Griffin pidió específicamente. No sabemos que planea aún pero sabemos que necesitamos ir los dos con ustedes.  
-¿Entrevista? –repitió Logan ofendido.  
-¿Cuándo iban a hablarnos de la dichosa entrevista? ¡Gustavo no nos dijo nada! ¡Logan y yo teníamos una-…! –Logan fue más rápido que las palabras de James, logrando cubrir su boca a tiempo antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.  
-¿Una… qué, chicos? –preguntó Kendall con una ceja arqueada.  
-Una tarea, eso tenemos, una tarea que hacer para la señorita Collins, Kendall –respondió enseguida James.  
-Bueno. –Kelly suspiro cerrando los ojos para calmarse, no tenía tiempo para esto. Tenía que mantener a salvo a Trevor e irse de una vez a cumplir su trabajo. Trevor apretó la falda de su querida tía Kelly y miró a los dos chicos que se supone lo cuidarían ese día. Un rubio muy alto y un chico de piel oscura, no como la suya, que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa que asustaba al niño.  
-Ustedes dos largo, vayan al departamento con Trevor. Ustedes… -señalo a James y Logan-, se quedan. ¿Ven? Todo resuelto, ahora: ¡largo perros! –gritó Gustavo, dando por finalizado cualquier discusión o reclamo que hubiera surgido.

******FINDELFLASHBACK******

-Tre-Trevor… ¿qué pasa, chico? ¿Te duele algo? –pregunto nervioso Carlos, inclinándose a su altura. Por un momento Kendall pensó que eso era mala idea pero al ver que el niño dejaba de llorar y miraba a Carlos, dejo de tensar sus hombros y respiro más tranquilo. Poco le iba a durar, por supuesto.  
-Te… tengo que ir al baño… -respondió el pequeño echándose a llorar de nuevo, más fuerte y más ruidoso.  
-¿Qué… qué acaba de decir? –preguntó Carlos parándose de golpe, apenas creyendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado claramente.  
-Esto va a acabar mal…- sentenció Kendall con la misma expresión de sorpresa que el latino.  
Claro que acabaría mal… y ni siquiera había comenzado.

~~Y… ¡ta-da! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ¿qué más quieren que les pase a esos dos, afortunadamente tengo pensado varios capítulos para este fic, así que no los dejaré con ansias de más como mis últimos dos proyectos (que tristemente si los dejaré como one-shots). Pueden darme cualquier idea, en serio y si quieren que haiga Jogan, ¿por qué no? Qué rayos, me siento bondadosa esta vez. Adelante, déjenme sus comentarios, eso alimenta a mis hijos imaginarios.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el segundo capítulo~~.


	2. De mal en peor

**Bueno, de nuevo aquí… he tenido poca respuesta en este fic, lo que hace que mi corazón se rompa pero se a que se debe… ese primer capítulo, honestamente, fue basura a comparación con los demás que he echó, nomás no me gustó como quedaba y ahora menos. Me disculpo de verdad y espero que no los decepciones con los demás que siguen, espero tampoco decepcionarme yo misma, sé que puedo ser mejor. Lo sé, lo siento en mi panza (?).**

**Gracias por leer esto, su autora se los agradece, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias.**

* * *

12:00 pm.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –preguntó un adolorido Kendall desde el suelo, mirando a Carlos saltar de vez en cuando para esquivar las almohadas y demás muñecos de felpa que el niño a su cuidado le arrojaba riendo.

-No, no lo sé. No debimos haberle dado esos chocolates, ¡Trevor basta! ¡Vas a lastimar los muñecos de Logan y se va a enojar mucho! –grito Carlos en verdad preocupado por aquellos muñecos, demasiados para un sano y masculino adolescente, que le pertenecían al genio de la banda.

-¿En serio te preocupas por los muñecos, Carlos? –Lo cuestionó Kendall levantándose del suelo con ayuda de sus brazos, dio un salto y se colocó junto a Carlos para ver bien al niño que empezaba a crisparle los nervios de pura rabia-. ¡Los muñecos esos no importan, Trevor puede lastimarse y nuestras cabezas van a rodar por cortesía de las asesinas manos de Kelly!

-Pero… son de Logan… se va a poner muy triste –respondió Carlos de verdad afectado.

Kendall suspiro, no podía resistirse ante esa mirada tan dulce y noble que los oscuros ojos chocolate de Carlos le dedicaban. El latino en serio pensaba que podían lastimarse aquellos muñecos de felpa, de verdad sentía pena por ellos y deseaba ayudarlos, ¿existía una cosa más dulce que esa? El rubio forzó una sonrisa comprensiva, ocultando detrás de ella una mueca enamorada y embelesada, para calmar a Carlos. No podía hacer más que seguirle la corriente y detenerlo cuando fuera demasiado. Alzó su mano lentamente para rodear los hombros de Carlos y animarlo con una de esas miradas suyas que parecían prometer la Hoya de Oro al final del arcoíris, pero ese abrazo no llegó y esa sonrisa no apareció en sus labios, a cambió recibió un golpe en el estomago y un grito de enojo. Se tambaleo hacia atrás y se sostuvo del respaldo del sofá para no caer y lastimarse más, se esforzó para poder respirar, hondo y prolongado, aquel golpe le había sacado el aire por completo aturdiéndolo. Vio al culpable de su estado y lo que vio no le agrado para nada.

-¡Aléjate de él! –gritó el niño notoriamente molesto.

-¿Qué rayos…? –susurro como respuesta un incrédulo y confundido Kendall, apretó su mano contra su estomago plano y frunció el ceño, aún podía oír sus costillas crujir dolorosamente.

-No lo toques, él es mi amigo, no tuyo. Tú eres malo –respondió el niño colgándose de la pierna de Carlos con una inmensa inocencia, completamente ajeno al significado real de esas palabras.

Carlos parpadeó asustado y sin moverse, no podía alejar a Trevor de su cuerpo o de lo contrarió el niño podría ponerse a llorar de nuevo y los oídos de Carlos parecían ya no poder soportar una nueva ronda de llanto desgarrador y agonizante, aún zumbaban un poco por la pasada sesión de gimoteos y gritos. Kendall también parpadeó pero su reacción fue diferente, sus venas empezaron a bombear más rápido la sangre que salía de su corazón y su cara empezó a arder hasta tornarse roja de pura ira ¿Qué se creía ese niño? No podía tocar a Carlos así. No tenía derecho. No tenía ningún por qué valido que le permitiera poner sus sucias y pequeñas manos sobre el cuerpo del latino. Los celos lo invadieron por completo, de pies a cabeza y estaba a punto de hacer una locura, una que lamentaría tan pronto su cabeza se enfriará y dejará de dolerle. El moreno lo supo con tan sólo verlo a los ojos unos segundos, Kendall estaba por perder los estribos y seguramente se descargaría con el pobre infante que se colgaba de su cuerpo. Genial, justo ahora venía olvidando lo celoso y posesivo que era Kendall como novio, ¿cómo pudo haberlo echó? Siempre era lo mismo cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal, todas y cada una de las veces era igual. Siempre, sin falta.

-Trevor… este, por favor suéltame… -le pidió en voz baja Carlos, sin dejar de ver a Kendall de reojo.

-No. No quiero hacerlo y que él –señalo con la punta de su nariz al líder de la banda-, te llevé y me dejes solo… -El rostro del niño se contrajo mostrado una mueca de sincera tristeza. De verdad que no quería estar solo en aquel desconocido departamento.

-Qué pena Trevor, pero en efecto debo lle-…

-No voy a ir a ningún lado amiguito. Me quedaré aquí contigo todo el día si eso quieres, podemos jugar a algo mientras tanto –dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa, entusiasmado y feliz.

Trevor sonrió y miro a Kendall disimuladamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su pequeño y redondo rostro, agrandando sus mejillas y la ira del rubio. Ese mocoso se estaba burlando de él, y parecía que Carlo no era capaz de verlo. Ese niño era malvado y estaba jugando sucio, pero no se saldría con la suya, por supuesto que no, Kendall no iba a permitírselo ni hoy ni nunca. Ese niño no iba a quitarle lo que le costó tanto esfuerzo y trabajo conseguir: la atención de Carlos.

El niño se pegó más al cuerpo del latino y Kendall no pudo reprimir un gruñido que escapo de su garganta al verlo, esta vez al menos Carlos si lo había escuchado. El moreno suspiro y tomó los hombros de Trevor para alejarlo un poco de él, le sonrió unos segundos y se inclinó para estar cara a cara con él.

-Espera aquí Trevor, voy a hablar con Kendall un momento. No, no, no me mires así pequeño, volveremos en dos minutos, lo prometo –levantó su mano y alzo en ella su meñique, lo extendió hacia Trevor y el niño en seguida unió el suyo propio con el del mayor para hacer una inocente e infantil promesa.

Carlos rio y se levanto del suelo apoyándose en su rodilla derecha, miro a Kendall y luego camino hasta la puerta del apartamento, el rubio lo siguió sin decir nada, obediente y amaestrado, dio una última mirada por sobre su hombro al niño y no pudo contener una sonrisa triunfante que se extendió por todo lo largo de sus labios, Trevor lo vio claramente y no tuvo más que cruzarse de brazos en un berrinche infantil y adorable. Qué bueno que Carlos no lo vio o de lo contrarió daría media vuelta para consolarlo, pensó Kendall aliviado y soltando un suspiro tan pronto estuvo fuera de su hogar dándole la espalda a una puerta cerrada.

-No puedes portarte así con un niño –lo reprendió Carlos tan pronto el rubio lo miro.

-¿Cómo así? Él estuvo provocándome todo el tiempo, son tonterías eso de que eres su amigo… ese niño quiere… algo más –respondió avergonzado mirado el suelo fijamente. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba aquella oración.

-¿Algo más? ¿Cómo podría un niño querer algo más? ¿Algo más de qué…? –una idea para nada agradable cruzo la cabeza de Carlos como un rayo. Oh vaya que estaba en problemas Kendall-. ¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así de un niño, Kendall! ¡Es un niño! Ellos… ellos no saben lo que quieren… ellos –su rostro se ruborizo por completo y el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercarse y empezar a besa cada parte de él-, no pueden querer… eso. Menos de mí, ¡le llevo al menos diez años, por todos los cielos!

-Ya lo sé… -aceptó el líder derrotado, Carlos tenía razón, su propia cabeza era la que lo hacía ver espejismos y cosas que no estaban ahí, cosas que no pasaban y sólo ocurrían dentro de él-. Es sólo que… no me agrada, no él sino el hecho de que tantas personas… te quieran… no me gusta, Litos.

-Pero Kendall, es normal, son mis amigos y familia los que me quieren… -parpadeo un par de veces entendiendo mejor las palabras de su novio-. Hablas de ese querer… -Kendall asintió cabizbajo, en serio se sentía estúpido de haberse enojado tanto con un niño por sus enfermizos celos.

Carlos suspiro. Entendía perfectamente los sentimientos del otro, él los sentía a diario cuando veía a cualquier chica acercarse con otras intenciones a Kendall o cuando veía a su flamante ex novia rondarlo de vez en cuando, Carlos no era para nada tonto, por supuesto que no, él no era una chica y por lo tanto no podía ofrecerle algo similar o mejor de lo que ellas le tiraban, literalmente, a sus pies. Amaba con todo su corazón al rubio pero había veces en las que pensaba que tenía demasiada suerte y, como era de esperarse, algún día eso se acabaría y Kendall lo dejaría por alguien más que pudiera llenar sus expectativas por completo. Una linda chica perfecta para él que lo llenará por completo. Tenía miedo de que ese día llegará y aún así se sentía dueño del rubio cuando lo descubría en uno de esos ataques de celos que le provocaban hasta su propia sombra. Quizás no estaba bien, pero en esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo donde él era el dueño de todo, sentía que en verdad jamás perdería a Kendall, que siempre estarían juntos y vivirían felices en algún lugar donde nadie que no fuera ellos podría ver al otro. Era uno de sus más egoístas y secretos deseos, un sueño lejano e irreal que jamás sería verdad pero le prometía el mismísimo paraíso el bandeja de plata.

Kendall levanto su rostro justo en el momento en que Carlos saltó para colgarse de su cuello y plantarle un beso en los labios, efusivo y lleno de amor. El rubio lo recibió con gusto y sólo le tomo dos segundos corresponderle y abrazarlo con la misma energía, el más bajo no tardo en abrir su pequeña y estilizada boca para darle paso a la áspera y ancha lengua de su novio, estaba tan familiarizado con aquella extensión del cuerpo de Kendall que ya sentía que era parte del suyo. Nunca se cansaban del sabor del otro, degustándolo con más afán en cada beso que se daban, largo y húmedo, atrevido y apasionado. Carlos enrollo más sus brazos en torno al cuello del rubio enredando sus dedos en los mechones ya algo largo de su cabello, estirándolos levemente, sabía bien que ese gesto enloquecía y aceleraba el corazón de Kendall. Un gruñido salió de entre los labios de Kendall y su cuerpo empotró el del más pequeño contra la pared, restregando ambas anatomías con deseo y ánimos de ir más allá y llegar hasta el fin juntos. Carlos jadeo y Kendall abandono sus labios para bajar hasta su grueso y varonil cuello que ahora se movía muy rápido por culpa de su agitada respiración. Sólo Kendall lograba ese efecto sobre su cuerpo, volverlo loco y adormecerlo a la vez.

-Dilo… -pidió en voz baja y ronca Kendall. Carlos tembló y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que el rubio tuviera mejor acceso a su piel acaramelada.

-Te… te…

-Dilo… -pidió una vez más Kendall, más ansioso y desesperado. Su boca se pegó a la piel del moreno y tan pronto la sintió debajo de sus labios abrió su boca y paso la punta de su lengua por toda la extensión de éste, mordiendo y succionando en los lugares que, sabía bien, volvían loco a Carlos. El más pequeño se estremeció y empezó a jadear entre dientes, deleitando los oídos de su novio-. Dilo.

-Kendall… yo… yo te… ¡ah! –no pudo continuar más.

La mano de Kendall bajo de su cadera hasta su trasero y viajó hacia adelante directo a la parte más sensible del cuerpo del latino. Apretó aquella zona debajo del ombligo de Carlos con toda su mano, metió una de sus piernas entre las del otro y se dedico a dar pequeñas embestidas, muy suaves, apenas una provocación a algo más. Sutiles y suaves, caricias que le regalaban a ambos una sensación electrízate y llena de placer. Carlos sintió sus rodillas flaquear y su cuerpo perder fuerza, mordió su labio inferior que ya estaba un poco hinchado por ese último beso, y reprimió tanto como pudo los vergonzosos gemidos que esperaban escapar de su garganta. Kendall sonrío con superioridad. Eso, justo eso, era lo que le encantaba. Tener a Carlos entre sus brazos y a su entero merced era mejor que cualquier tesoro en el mundo, nada superaba esa sensación de saberse dueño de cada jadeo y gemidos que escapaban de aquella boca que le encantaba. Nada más dulce para él. Amaba a Carlos y su cuerpo entero. Lo deseaba y quería cada día un poco más.

-Vamos Litos… dilo o me detendré… -amenazó Kendall en un tono que dejaba en claro que no iba a detenerse aún si no decía lo que le pedía.

-Te… amo, Kendall, ¡te amo! –respondió al fin sintiendo mejor cada movimiento del cuerpo del rubio. Sentía que ya no soportaría más.

Estaba deseando que lo tomara de una buena vez, que lo hiciera suyo, que…

¡CRASH! Algo se escucho dentro del departamento y no parecía que fuera nada bueno. Carlos alejo a Kendall de su cuerpo con un suave empujón, claro que eso hizo que el rubio protestará sonoramente, agarrando con más fuerza la cadera del latino. Carlos no dijo nada y se zafó del agarré de su novio con un par de manotazos. Le sonrío a Kendall y abrió la puerta del apartamento, tomándose un poco de tiempo para respirar y calmar sus energías, especialmente las que se habían acumulado en la parte media de su cuerpo. Kendall murmuro unas groserías en voz baja y siguió a su pequeño novio, sintiendo la molestia inconfundible de una pequeña erección en sus pantalones y la ira recorrerle el cuerpo porque un momento tan especial hubiera sido abruptamente interrumpido.

¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!

Platos rotos, almohadas por todos lados, sillas en el suelo y el pequeño Trevor saltando sobre el sofá riendo a más no poder.

Lo había echó a propósito, Kendall lo sabía. Podía sentirlo dentro de sí.

-Esto… esto no va a ser fácil…

-Y… -Kendall miro el reloj que estaba sobre la cocina-. Ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde.

-¡Carlos! ¡Hora del baño! –gritó el niño bajándose del sofá de un saltó para ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Carlos.

-¿Qué? –murmuro Carlos sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Kendall furioso.

* * *

**¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? Espero que mejor que el otro sinceramente, este si me gustó bastante, y agregue un poco de… picante. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer esto.**

**Larga vida y prosperidad a todos.**


End file.
